Mai Gen'yuu
by winded.heart
Summary: She was everything to him. And he was the father she never had. She loved him with her small warm heart. Nothing could change that. Sesshomaru and Rin One-Shot.


**Author's note: Hi there. So this story has been changed slightly to go with my decision to make it only a one-shot. **

**Enjoy. Review please.**

***Mai Gen'Yuu (My reason)**

I stood on the dewy hill, watching the stars. It was really early in the morning, cold, silent and dark. It was another night I was without Lord Sesshomaru. I missed him dearly. I smiled up at the stars, not a single cloud in sight. I could see Ah-un and Jaken flying in the sky, him laughing.

"It's been a while I suppose sinse Master Jaken has been able to enjoy himself." It's been about 10 months or so since Lord Sesshomaru has found me. I enjoyed my time with him. He was a cold youkai, but he was nice too. He was always saving me and protecting me. I worry alot about whether I get in the way or not. But he doesn't seem to mind at all, despite the fact that I am human. I watched the full moon, it's pale light pouring over the hills where Jaken left me to let Ah-un get exercise. I wanted to sleep but I was anxious and having terrible nightmares lately. Lord Sesshomaru went off in search of Naraku a couple of weeks back. And Naraku is a terrible demon. I felt my tiny hand ball up into a fist, and my little face went red with anger. Lord Sesshomaru was a tough demon, no one could kill him. I watched as Jaken started to get farther and farther away, leaving me all alone.

"Uh..Master Jaken!" I called. He didn't hear. I didn't want to panick.. he would come back for me right? If I glue myself to this spot, he'll be able to find me. So I continued to stand there, watching the moon begin to descend. I was tired and hungry, and Mast Jaken hasn't returned. I looked to my left, and saw the hills expand into nothing..and to my right was a small forest. I ran over to it, grabbing the big leaves from the tree. I was hard because I was so short but I managed. I brought my pile to the spot where I had stood. It was a bit drier and I was too tired to care if it was still damp. I layed my head down and covered myself with the big leaves, letting sleep take me. When I awoke, I was in the same place, the sun beating down on my soft skin. I looked around and still there was no Jaken.

"Master Jaken?! Where are you?" I called, running in the direction he went in. I ran for what seemed like hours and fell to my knees, beating the ground with my tiny fists.

"Why'd you leave me all alone?" I said outloud, tears rolling down my dirtied cheeks. _You have to be strong Rin. _I thought, giving myself a much needed boost. I looked around and ran in the other direction, back to where my make shift bed was. I leaned down and sat there, waiting idly for Jaken to come back. My eyes wondered over to that dark ominous forest, its dark trees looking down on me. I wanted to go into it suddenly, knowing I'd find something in its wake. I walked into it, my feet feeling the squishy dirt and rubble. I touched the big trees, inhaling deeply. It kept getting darker and darker, but I just wanted to keep going. I paused when the wind carressed my skin, and flew around me. It seemed to whisper to me, that this was the right way to go. I looked at the trees and watched as fog seemed to surround us. And then Lord Sesshomaru was there, walking towards me.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I called out, smiling. He nodded at me, smiling too. I stopped in shock. He never smiled. _He must have beat Naraku finally_, I thought.

"Rin..." He said as I ran up to him. I want to hug his leg, but I knew that I could not.

"You are finally back M'lord. I'm glad. I was so worried. Jaken left me all by myself sinse yesterday and I was scared at first but I knew I had to be strong.!" I rambled, happy to not be alone anymore.

"Let's go this way Rin." He told me, grabbing my hand. I didn't walk at first, letting him drag my feet along. Lord Sesshomary never does this either. I let tears fall down my face, knowing that I was truely happy for the first time. I've always wanted to see him smile and he did. I've always wanted him to hold my hand, to hug me and..to love me. I love Sesshomaru with my whole heart. He was the daddy I never had. I walked confidently with him deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going M'Lord?" I asked, he smiled at me, his fangs sticking out the slightest.

"This way." He said. I started to hear many weird noises, like screaming and whining. I heard the trees move and creak. I cringed into his pants leg unable to be at ease. He scooped me up, noticing. "It's ok Rin. I'm here." He cradled me with his arms and I layed my head on his shoulder. We walked out of the forest and into a clearing with a giant stone castle like house. _Its smaller than Lord Sesshomaru's castle_, I thought.

"That forest was really creepy." I said, looking back at it. He nodded not saying anything. All of a sudden, three giant demons came out. One was a dark green, with beady white eyes. The second was slightly smaller, a dark blue white black eyes. And the 3rd was the biggest, a vibrant fiery red and had blood red eyes, looking scarily at me. I hid my eyes in Sesshomaru's fluff, scared and hanging onto him for dear life. He chuckled at me. I looked up at him, his face watching mine.

"You have nothing to fear. They are friends." He told me. I looked at them, and doubted that. I had a bad feeling about this, suddenly afraid and wanting to leave this place.

"Why..Lord Sesshomaru, its a pleasure to see you again so soon." The green one snickered and they all laughed. I didn't find anything funny.

"Would you like to meet my friends Rin?" He asked. Then I knew something was wrong.

"You have friends?" I asked, looking up at him confused. He nodded at me, his eyes tinting with red a tiny bit. It must be me being so close to him.

"Do I smell bad M'lord?"

"No. You smell very good actually." He smiled at me again. His eyes seemed to tinge a little more.

"Come here little girl." The big red demon said, stomping a step forward. I didn't want to leave the protecting of his arms, so I shook my head no,

"Go on Rin." Sesshomaru told me in a stern voice. He grabbed me by the wasit with his hands and lifted me up.

"! I don't want to. Im afraid." I said in a high voice. Just then, Jaken came out of the hut.

"M..Master Jaken. You left me to come here?" I asked, pearing down at the little green imp.

"Yes I did. I knew Lord Sesshomaru was coming for you, so I came here." He said to me.

"Where is-" I was cut off by Sesshomaru. I peered at his face, stunned to see his mouth unmoving.

"What do you think your doing?" He said. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide and left my face, looking over to his right.

"I was just asking a question My..." I began, as my eyes drifted to where his rested upon. What I saw stopped me short. It was.. Lord Sesshomaru! His clothes were a tiny bit different from his usual non crinkly attire. His face emotionless but his eyes wider than normal. I was still in the air but the Sesshomaru that was holding me.

"Lord..Sesshomaru?" I asked, my horror striken face looking back and forth.

"He's an imposter Rin." The Sesshomaru that held me said in a urgent voice. The wind began to blow again, and it whipped at my hair, whispering in my ear again as fog emerged. _Rin, he's not lieing _it told me.

"How dare a worthless demon like you impose on me. You are by far less than me." The other Sesshomaru said, the fog surrounding him. He used him poison claw to tear it way. It disappeared althogether and I got a look at him. He looked the same as normal.

"I am not the imposter Rin." The Sesshomaru that had me said again.

"Rin, notice how he's holding you." The other Sesshomaru said. I looke down, and gasped, reaching out for the other Sesshomaru.

"How can you let yourself be fooled by him?" The other Sesshomaru asked me, tightening his hold. It felt like he was crushing me.

"Lord Sesshomaru, help me!" I screamed and watched as the other Sesshomaru walked for me. The demons began to go against him. The white eyed one went first, being dispatched easily.

"I am right here Rin!" THe one holding me said. He pulled me into an embrace and I wanted to hug him back. And then I knew. I realized sadly, that the real Lord Sesshomaru would never hug me like that...ever.

"No you're not! THE REAL LORD SESSHOMARU ONLY HAS A LEFT ARM AND HE ISN'T THIS KIND!" I screamed bringing my fists down on his face. He smiled wickledly at me. He bit my hand when it came down again, his fangs growing large and breaking into my soft flesh. I screamed in pain.

"Took you long enough." He mumbled, his appearance changing into a similar view of the others.

"Lord Sesshomaru! He's hurting me!" I screamed. I looked around for Jaken and saw nothing. _He was an illusion too_, I thought. How could I be so stupid? I kicked with all my might and watched as he crushed me. I then saw a bright light coming this way. I plummeted to the soft ground, holding my bleeding and crushed hand in my arm. I began to crawl away, tears soaking my face. I got up on my own after a minute, proud of myself when I felt something big and hard collide with my leg, bringing me down. I screamed in agony again, cringing into a ball. I let my tear stained face look up and watch as Lord Sesshomaru fought those demons.

"You will all die here." He said in a murderous voice, taking out his tokijin. I crawled away, back to the forest. I felt the ground rumble beneath me, and watched as loose pebbles shook on the forest floor. The sun was setting. It took the whole day to get through the forest..I thought. It'll be dark soon and another demon could...I didn't finish my thought.

"I can...do..this.." I said inbetween sobs, crawling at great lengths and pushes into the forest. I kept crawling and crawling, trying to get away from the battle grounds. As I pushed forward, my tears became more frequent. Dirt was entering the wounds and making them hurt more and I was becoming dizzy, scared and lightheaded. I paused at a small clearing, leaning my head on a tree root. It was minutes before I heard footsteps and felt the wind pick up again. I tensed, panicking and watched with relief as Sesshomaru came through the darkness, his eyes looking around until the rested upon me. I didn't expect him to look like anything and thats what I got. A stoic face. He walked over to me and I cringed into a ball again as the pain became unbearable. I let out a shriek that filled the forest with pain and grief. I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru's face closed off. He didn't like the sound of it, the sound of a little girl's cry. I stayed into a ball, twisting in agony. He walked over and lightly touched my leg. I was bleeding slightly compared to me hand.

"Your leg will heal in a few weeks time." He said to me, in a soft but emotionless voice. I nodded somewhat, keeping my hand tucked behind the protection of my good one. He gently touched my hand, wanting to see it. I nodded no, knowing I was unable to move it.

"Rin, I need to take a look."

"I can...not..move my arms.." I told him. I watched his eyes tense in the slightest. That wasn't a first. He gently unfolded my arms, leaning me on my back. He looked at the bloody bitten hand. It was red, purple and green.

"Poison." Is all he said to me. He lifted me gracefully off the ground. He ran at full speed out of the gloomy forest and I did not protest. I was happy, as odd as it seemed. I was in his arms again and it made me feel loved again. Important. We ran out to the hills where I was left alone and towards the direction Jaken went in. In a matter of minutes, we arrived at another clearing. It was a dirt field in the shape of a circle, a small fire in the center going with fish on a stick. I watched a stream run into a lake. I looked up to see a small rocky water fall coming off a ledge from above. Sesshomaru placed me softly on the ground, my back against the ledge wall and right near the stream.

"Keep your leg straight and do not move it. Soak your hand in the stream. I'll be right back." He told me, already walking away. I whimpered slightly and watched that stop him. He turned his head to the side.

"I'm.." I began, shaking my head and decided to lie. "I'm ok. Please hurry M'Lord." I said quietly to him. He walked off into the forest and disappeared. I looked at my reflection in the water. My tears had stopped flowing, but they left a trail down my face. I tested my arm and went to see if I could move it. I could but not without pain. I let out a quiet cry as I stuck my hand in the stream. It stung so bad. I watched as small tears turned into bigger ones as I kept trying to do it. Right before my third try, Sesshomaru grabbed my hand right before it touched the water. I looked up at him with painful eyes, scooting myself closer to him. He placed me on his knee, and started soaking some herbs in the stream. He cushed the together to make some sort of cream thing.

"This will help heal the poison. It will sting." He said quietly. I nodded for him to go ahead and buried my head into his fluff, crying into it. It was worse than the water. He then cleaned it out with water and I thought I was going to die. What kind of poison was this? After it was all done, he placed me down near the fire and handed me my fish on a stick. I ate it quietly, ready for sleep. I knew I would be ok to sleep tonight. I layed my head down, gazing at Sesshomaru's never changing face, and let my heavy lids fall down.

*

"Rin. It's ok." Sesshomaru said to me, tapping me lightly on the arm. I looked up at him, jolting straight up and felt it move my leg slightly, causing it to react with pain. I felt my cheeks, which were wet. I must have started crying during the night.

"I..Im fine." I lied to him, and smiled one of my playful smiles.

"Why were you crying then?" He asked, his stoic face gazing into my eyes.

"I..." I looked down, embarrassed. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I didn't want to tell him. "It wasn't a bad dream really. You were with me." I told him, looking up.

"Am I bad to be around?" His eyebrows went up as he questioned me.

"No! No!" I said quickly and sighing. "You held me and comforted me. It was like in the forest with the demon that impursenated you. He held my hand and carried me in his arms. I was comforting and it made me feel...loved. It made me feel important." I told him quickly, stumbling over my words. He didn't move for quite some time, he just stared off into space. I layed my head back down with a small thump. My hand was bothering me again and pain came in waves with my leg. Each time it got more intense. I let out a small whimper, the pain to much.

"Rin." He said softly. I tried to turn around but failed, unable to do it. He lifted me up and jumped up to the ledge, letting his feet dangle off the side. He cradled me in his arms, holding me protectively with his left arm. My eyes widened in shock.

"Are you a demon?" I asked in horror. He smirked slightly, another first.

"Why ask what you already know?" He asked, smirking a little wider. I nuzzled my head on his shoulder, crying more. I didn't want to seem like a baby, but this was so magical to me.

"Are you hurting Rin?"

"No..Im happy." I told him. We stared at each other for a long minute, when he hugged me to his chest and kissed my forhead. "M'Lord!" I said surprised again.

"This is what you wanted, is it not?" He asked me, his voice a kind one. I smiled at him, hugging him back.

"Yes it is. You are the daddy I never had. You don't have to do this if you don't want to though." I told him, my eyes saddening at the end. His amber orbs narrowed at me, and he said nothing more, just held me more firmly against his stone chest.

*P.O.V.C.*

I watched as she sleeped, her head cradled against my chest. I smiled a small smile at her.

"I do want this Rin. I've wanted this for a long time, I just never wanted to admit it to myself." I said quietly to myself.

"Temae mai gen'yuu." I whipsered in her ear.

_You are my reason._


End file.
